A multitude of hand tools are known which are useful in accomplishing a variety of tasks. For example, a knife is used to cut, trim, or strip articles. A screwdriver is used to insert screws into and/or retract screws from threaded openings. A drill is used to provide relatively precise openings on a surface. A hacksaw is used to sever metal items. A wire cutter is used to divide a wire into sections of a desired length. An assortment of individual or multi-function hand tools are commonly stored in one location, such as a tool chest, so that they can be withdrawn and used for the tooling task presented. This arrangement works quite well in some settings, such as an industrial work station or home work bench, where these tasks are repeated over and over again in the course of completing a project.
During day-to-day activities, tasks are sometimes encountered which require the use of a specific hand tool. Very often, the situation occurs remote from the tool chest and requires only a single use of a hand tool. For example, a single cut may be required in a shoe string while walking in the neighborhood. A screw may loosen in a pair of eyeglasses while shopping at the grocery store. While one alternative is to wait until returning home/work to perform the task, having a hand tool available for immediate use is the more preferable option.
During traveling, tasks are also encountered which require the use of a specific hand tool. For example, an airline baggage tag may need to be cut from a suitcase. A screw in a child's travel toy may need to be tightened. With particular reference to outdoor travel activities such as camping, hiking, and biking, many hand tools may be necessary to set-up camp and/or maintain equipment. While traveling with a tool chest is one solution, this is probably not practical since most travelers (especially campers, hikers, and bikers) prefer to pack as light as possible.
The present invention provides a hand tool which is constructed to be convenient to carry at almost all times. In this manner, the tool is available where and when a task presents itself, without having to resort to alternative tooling arrangements and/or without having to wait until return to a tool chest. The preferred tool comprises a first member, a second member, and a connector pivotally connecting the members together. The first and second members are pivotal relative to each other to convert the tool between a closed condition whereat the members overlie each other and an extended condition whereat the members extend from each other. The first member and/or the second member includes at least one, and preferably a plurality of, tooling components (such as a screwdriver, a drill, a knife, and a hacksaw) which are exposed for use when the tool is in the open condition. Additionally, the first member and/or the second member may include a tooling component (such as a wire cutter or screwdriver) exposed for use when the tool is in a condition between the closed condition and the open condition.
The tool according to the present invention may be conveniently carried in the closed condition in a pocket or purse and, when a tooling task presents itself, the tool may be converted to the open condition to perform the task. The tool is preferably "case-less" in that it has an exterior surface defined by the first member, the second member, and the pivotal connector when the tool is in the closed condition. In other words, the tool does not have a separate casing or housing surrounding or enclosing the tooling component. In this manner, the tool may be constructed in an essentially two-piece form, thereby making its assembly efficient and Rs assembled shape/weight suitable for convenient carrying. Specifically, the first and second members may each consist essentially of flat planar body having a substantially uniform thickness formed in one piece, such as by stamping sheet metal.
The tool according to the present invention may be locked in the closed condition, for carrying, and/or may be locked in the open condition for use of the tooling component(s). This locking is preferably accomplished by locking components integral to the first member and the second member, such as an integral notch-tab mating arrangement between the members. This integral locking arrangement allows the tool to still have an essentially two-piece construction and allows the tool to be made by an efficient assembly process.
In the tool according to the present invention, the first and second members preferably form a keyring hole for attachment to a keyring when the tool is in the closed condition. Also preferably, the first and second members form an opening in the keyring hole when the tool is converted from the closed condition to the open condition to release the keyring. In this manner, the tool may be stored on a keyring in the closed condition and then released from the keyring for use when a tooling task presents itself. The tool is preferably shaped and sized to resemble a key when in the closed condition whereby it will blend in appearance with keys on a keyring when being carried in a purse or pocket.
These and other features of the invention are fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following descriptive annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these embodiments being indicative of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.